This invention relates to a rear wheel steering device for motorcycles and more particularly to an improved and simplified arrangement for steering both the front and rear wheels of a vehicle such as a motorcycle.
Most vehicles intended for use on public roads for transportation are designed so that they include one or more steered front wheels and one or more non-steered rear wheels. Motorcycles are typical examples of this type of vehicle wherein there is a steered front wheel and a non-steered driven rear wheel. Although such an arrangement offers the advantage of simplicity, it does not necessarily offer the best handling when rounding curves or changing directions. That is, when turning, the front wheel is steered into the direction of the turn but the rear wheel is still pointed in a direction tending to go straight ahead. This can cause difficulties in handling.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved steering arrangement for vheicles wherein both the front and rear wheels are steered.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a steering mechanism for vehicles that will improve their handling.
If it is desired to steer the rear wheel as well as the front wheel of a vehicle, it is important that the steering relationship between the front and rear wheels be accurately and positively controlled. It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide a device for positively steering the rear wheel of a vehicle in response to steering movement of its front wheel.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved rear wheel steering mechansim for a motorcycle wherein the steering is controlled by the positioning of the front wheel.
If the front and rear wheels are connected for common steering, the connection between the wheels and steering mechanisms should be such that it will insure that the amount of steering of the rear wheel in relation to the steering of the front wheel does not vary for a given steering input to the front wheel. Therefore, it is a further object of this invention to provide an improved and positive mechanism for interconnecting the front and rear wheel steering mechanisms.
When the front and rear wheels are interconnected for simultaneous steering, it is desirable to insure that loads applied to the rear wheel which tend to cause it to move in a steered direction do not result in steering movement of the front wheel. This is particularly important since, in most instances, the amount of steering of the rear wheel is very small in relation to the amount of steering of the front wheel.
It is therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved steering mechanism for the front and rear wheels of a vehicle wherein the rear wheel is not permitted to steer the front wheel.